I can tell that we are gonna be friends
by Redfords
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian are roommates/lovers, and end up having another pair join them: Sam and Blaine. Marijuana use, sexual things, etc. Not a fully cohesive story, just little snippets.


Taking a deep breath through the window, Hunter laughed a little at Sebastian's words.

"You're trying to tell me that we have not one, but two new roommates this semester? Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke."

"No joke, Clarington. Both of us will have to give up our spare storage rooms. It sucks, but hey, maybe we'll scare them off in a week or so." Sebastian snorted at the end of his sentence. There was a reason that these two were the only ones living in a dorm room created with four inhabitants in mind. Actually, multiple reasons. One of the reasons being the lit joint that was being passed between the two of them at the moment. They had finished their classes for the day and were taking part in their near-daily ritual. A little weed, a little ice cream, and they'd be good to go for whatever shenanigans they had planned for the evening, even if it was as boring as doing their homework.

Sebastian took the joint as it was offered to him and took a deep inhale, cracking his neck as the calming smoke ran through his body. He let it all out at once, far beyond the point of trying to impress Hunter with curling tendrils of smoke or the elusive rings that the other boy seemed to create effortlessly. It was right as Hunter took the joint back that they both startled at the sound of the lock turning.

"Fuck!" They both yelled out, stamping out the offending item and trying to hide any evidence of their previous activity. Anyone that could try the door was either stupid or had enough authority to truly bust them. But the voices from the other side of the door did not sound authoritative in the least. They sounded…confused.

Soon enough, their guests were standing in front of the two boys, carrying what seemed to be their weight in luggage. Sebastian cast a judgeful eye on each of them separately. One of them shorter, with unruly curly hair; the other with a shock of bottle blonde hair and a guitar strapped to his back.

"Uh, hi?" The taller boy offered, "I'm guessing we're in the right place? My name's Sam, and this is m- this is Blaine. Seems like we're your new roommates!" Sam held his hand as a greeting for either of the seated boys, but neither looked interested in moving at the moment. "Alrighty then, guess that means you don't want to help us with ours bags…" He muttered, before looking down the two hallways as if to decide which way to go.

"There's a spare room on each side," Hunter offered, an amused smirk on his face. "Excuse our lack of hospitality, but I for one just learned of your arrival about two minutes ago. We've been using those rooms as storage, but we'll move the stuff, don't worry." And with that he figured his duty was done, and paid more attention to his nails, making sure they hadn't been stained from their daily smoke.

Sam and Blaine exchanged looks before shrugging and dividing and opening their rooms, trying to set down their items amidst the storage boxes Hunter had mentioned.

"Seems like they'll be fun," Hunter raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the silent French boy. They both laughed for a second and all that Hunter heard was a muttered "hardly" escape from Sebastian's lips.

* * *

Later that evening, after all the boxes had been moved and the two new roommates were unpacked, they went out for a dinner that was meant to be for "bonding purposes" but ended up just being kind of silent. Now, back in their separate rooms, Sam heard a knock on the door. "Come on in," he replied, hoping it was just Blaine. And so it was.

"Hey babe," Blaine whispered out before locking the door behind him.

"You don't have to whisper, Blaine. I'm pretty sure they know something's going on between us, and plus, they're probably as gay as us, if not more." He cracked a toothy grin, that Blaine responded to with a laugh.

They both settled down on Sam's bed, ready for their usual Friday night game of Halo on Sam's Xbox that Blaine had given him for Christmas the year before. Usually they just ended up making out, and tonight was no different. Only about 15 minutes into their gaming session, Sam was shirtless and peppering light kisses on Blaine's neck every chance he could while still trying to shoot. Eventually, Blaine gave up and pressed the start button to pause the game before essentially pouncing on his boyfriend. Sam's head hit the pillow, letting out a happy sigh at the fact that they now had more privacy than their last dorm provided. Blaine took no time kissing down his chest, tweaking the blonde boy's nipple playfully as he skillyfully undid the leather belt at his waist and brushed up against Sam's growing erection. Sam moaned a little louder than usual and Blaine shot up, giving him a warning glance.

"Oh come on babe, it's not like they don't know what we're doing when they heard you click the lock." Blaine had to agree, and gave a small shrug before quickly stripping Sam of the rest of his clothing. It had been so long since they had been together like this, that it was desperate at this point.

Sam watched quietly as Blaine took all of him in, no time for teasing apparently at this stage. He gave small moans and whines of encouragement as Blaine sucked him off thoroughly, grasping at the curly hair and letting out an undignified grunt as he eventually came into Blaine's mouth. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine before pulling him up and kissing him, licking off all the traces of come from his lips. "Seems like someone's in a hurry." Sam teased, a hand reaching down to tease Blaine through his pants, but finding a small damp spot near Blaine's apparently already softening erection. His brows furrowed in slight confusion. "A real hurry…"

Blaine giggled, kissing at Sam's nose. "I kind of liked the idea of them being able to hear us and know what I was doing to you," he whispered out, almost ashamed. Sam's eyes widened before giving kissing Blaine back again. "You know, I think I did too." They laid there for a second, just cuddling in a post-orgasmic haze before getting themselves cleaned up and settling in for the night. If the other two boys already knew, what would it hurt for them to just share the bed already?

Outside in the hallway, Hunter and Sebastian stood on either side of Sam's door, listening in and trying to ascertain whether or not they were actually finished. "Hot," Sebastian whispered over to Hunter, who could only nod in agreement.

* * *

It's about a week after Hunter and Sebastian are outside Sam's room when they decide to confront him about it. Blaine's in class so they know they won't be interrupted. Sam's always been the more approachable one of the two, even if the two have agreed that Blaine's probably the cuter one. Something about the curls, Sebastian suggested.

Hunter's blurted it out before Sam can even sit down, the poor boy. "We know you and Blaine are fucking." Sam sputters at the accusation, eyes wide and unsure how to respond. "It's fine, Seb and I are together too." Sebastian looks over at him like he's just given away the secret to life. "What? It's not like we can expect them to be open when we don't return the favor." Sebastian gives a soft shrug of amusement before nodding in agreement.

"It's true, Hunter and I have been together almost since the day we met. He introduced himself as straight, but I knew better. He was on my bed mo-" Sebastian shut up now that he was on the receiving end of the look. "How long have you two been together?"

Sam still sat there, confused as to how this was all happening before clearing his throat and speaking up. "Well, March will be two years. We met here in a Freshman seminar, and never really stopped talking. He thought we were being really sneaky around you guys, but I told him he didn't have to worry. Blaine's just nervous, because of his past. You know how it can be, coming out in high school." He frowned, thinking about all the stories that Blaine had told him about his bullying.

Hunter and Sebastian both gave sympathetic nods before Hunter placed his hand on Sebastian's knee. "Well, now that we all know about each other, I guess we're all set. Just a few rules, no sex in the common areas, in the shower in the mornings if someone's waiting, and don't rat us out for the weed we smoke. You've been pretty cool about all of that so far, but we just want to make sure that remains the case. Deal?"

"Deal." Sam agreed, holding out his hand as if to shake on the agreement. Hunter and Sebastian both took a hold of his hand before giving each other a playful look now that the doors were open for all sorts of possibilities.

* * *

Blaine walked into his room after class and was a little surprised to find Sam sitting at his desk waiting for him. He leaned down, giving the blonde boy a quick kiss. "Hey babe, what are you doing in here?"

"They know, Blaine. About the two of us. Turns out they're together too! Isn't that so cool. And by the way, you were totally right about the weed. I don't really want to know how you were familiar with the smell, but at least that mystery is solved. How was yo-" Blaine cut him off with another kiss, laughing to himself as he knew that was really the only way to shut his boyfriend up. "-ur day?" Or not.

"It was fine, classes were long and boring, as usual. They're together? Wow, suddenly that makes a lot of sense. I thought they were just really good friends or something. Or that they were so high they didn't really particularly care. Very interesting."

"And they had some rules. They said we're not allowed to report them, that we can't have sex in the public areas, and that we can't have sex in the shower if someone's waiting to use it. We shook on it, so that seems pretty cool. And you were so worried about them, baby." Sam gave a soft laugh before pulling Blaine into his lap and giving him a soft kiss.

"Potheads for roommates though. Imagine our luck." Blaine rolled his eyes before settling into the crook of Sam's neck, pressing a few soft kisses there. "I guess we should try the whole friendship thing again with them. I think they'd be a good pair to have on our side."

* * *

Blaine walked into the living room one morning, accosted by a vaguely familiar smell. He paid no mind as he poured a glass of milk and grabbed a cookie from the bag that he and Sam had purchased for the dorm. After turning around however, he saw the culprit. Sebastian was sitting there with the window barely cracked, lips pursed as he smoked the small joint that was perched between his fingers. Blaine stood there for a second, slightly shocked. It wasn't like they hadn't see the other two boys smoke in the room before, but this had been the first time that Sebastian and Blaine had been in the same room alone together.

Sebastian cleared his throat, bringing Blaine's attention back to the room, and to Sebastian's face, soft laugh lines becoming accentuated as Sebastian realized the issue Blaine was having. "C'mere," he drawled out, tapping out the ash and scrunching his nose as the shorter boy. Blaine blindly obeyed, sitting across from him at the armchair usually reserved for Hunter. "You ever smoke?" Blaine shook his head fervently before taking a bite of his cookie. "Would you like a hit?" Another shake of the head.

Sebastian tutted through his teeth. "You're missing out~" He mused with a singsong voice.

"It smells kind of nice…" Blaine noted while finishing the cookie and gulping most of his milk.

"It does, doesn't it? I have an idea, if you're willing to try something new?"

Blaine drank the rest of his milk to buy him time, pondering whether or not to trust the suave French boy. Perhaps he was still too sleepy when he gave a small nod. "Wonderful," the lines around Sebastian's eyes crinkled as he seemed genuinely happy. "Now, I'm going to take a hit and then give it to you, so you don't have to actually smoke it, okay?" A quite but confused nod from Blaine.

Sebastian didn't wait for any other kind of confirmation before taking a deep drag from the now dwindled down joint, setting it aside before standing up and moving over to Blaine's seat. He sat on the armchair before tapping Blaine's jaw to open. It fell ajar easily and Sebastian surged forward, blowing a small stream of smoke into Blaine's mouth before tapping the shorter boy's chin to close back up. A smirk grew on his face as they sat there and held in the smoke. Blaine coughed slightly, his small amount of smoke falling out as Sebastian released the rest of his. "So how did that feel?"

"The smell is a lot better from this close…" Blaine mused, looking at the last drops from his glass. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to feel anything from that small amount of smoke, but it was as if he had acquired the taste for it now. "Can we try that again sometime soon?"

Sebastian gave a bright grin, pulling out another joint. "Too soon?"

* * *

"Come on, I know you want to!" Sam giggled out, laying back on the couch. He kicked a little at Hunter, who was giggling beside him. "Come on! Just kiss me already!" Sam had been begging for the past ten minutes, well after the joint they had shared was finished.

Hunter shook his head violently. "Nope, I won't. You can't make me!"

"Oh come on, you and I both know that Seb and Blaine have kissed at least once!"

"Doesn't mean that we have too…" Hunter gave a small pout, not exactly sure why he was holding out, but something felt strange.

"If you don't kiss me, then I'm gonna!" Sam made up his mind, crawling slowly over the couch and into Hunter's lap, curling up against the fabric of Hunter's shirt and the seat. Sam was figuring out that he was very cuddly when high, and since his boyfriend was nowhere to be found, the next best choice was his smoking partner, Hunter.

He nuzzled into Hunter's neck, kissing at the spot behind his ear before hearing Hunter let out a soft moan. Taking that to be the only encouragement he needed, Sam sat back on Hunter's lap, facing him head on before crashing his lips against Hunter's. It was a sloppy, messy kiss, but neither of them cared as their lips slid past each other, soft nips and licks being interspersed.

Pulling back, Sam breathed a little harder than before, a sloppy grin on his face as he started touching at Hunter's face. "Is that why you guys smoke? Does everything feel like that?"

"Why don't I show you rather than tell you?" Hunter smirked, twisting them around as he laid Sam on his back, immediately running his hands under Sam's T-shirt. Sam drew in a sharp breath as the other boy's cold hands explored the ridges of his muscular chest and stomach.

Hunter gave a small groan as he busied himself with Sam's belt and zipper, taking no time to mouth at the soft cotton underwear that was underneath. Sam writhed underneath him, giving soft pants as his back was already arching under the touch.

Taking Sam's reactions as permission to go further, he lifted the elastic waistband and tucked it neatly under Sam's balls, only revealing what was necessary. Licking his lips gently, Hunter took the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, giving a soft hum as his tongue swirled around, taking in all of the taste that he could.

"Fuck," was all that Sam whispered out, the sensations increased by his intoxication. He let out a louder moan as Hunter moved even further down the shaft, starting a slow rhythm and taking in an inch at a time.

He finally reached the base of Sam, his nose nestled in the fair hair, when they didn't notice the click of the front door until it was too late.


End file.
